BatFam Oneshots
by Animelover6858
Summary: A whole bunch of family fluff between the batfamily!
1. chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! Welcome to my first story ever! I hope you like it... I can't promise anything though. Please review/favorite/follow!**

 _Tim's point of view_"

"Drake! Where are you?!"

'Lovely,' I think, 'what a way to wake up.' I climb out of bed and put a t-shirt on. I then slowly make my way to the door, where _someone_ is knocking, no scratch that, _pounding_ on it.

"Whadoyouwant?" I say, my voice still slurred from being woken. It was a long night last night, and I will admit. I'm _really_ sore. On top of that, I haven't slept much in the past week. To much work to be done, to many cases to solve. Besides, I'm used to my life." It's to early. What do you need brat?"

"You promised a trip to the zoo today. Remember? It's already 1:30 in the afternoon. It's not like sleep will improve your looks at all." replied Damian, looking up at me with an expectant face.

"I promised you a trip to the zoo? Got any proof on that?" I shoot back, a smirk forming on my face. I actually half expect him to have a voice recording or something. Any thing to prove his point.

"No. I don't have any proof. I thought perhaps I could convince you to take me though. There is a new animal exhibit and I must see it. Grayson is in Blüdhaven, Father is working, Todd is God knows where, Cain is out with Gordon, and Pennyworth is out with errands. I am not usually one to beg but would you kindly bring me to the zoo? Or shall I just walk and leave you here to be lectured by Father?" The demon-brat got me there.

"Fine. Meet me downstairs in 20 minutes"

 _Damian's point of view_

As I was waiting for Drake downstairs, I thought about the new animal exhibit. There are polar bears coming in, and they are only here for a limited amount of time. I had been very reluctant to ask Drake to take me, but worse came to worse, and he was my only option.

I had woken up very early today in order to go. 5:30 to be exact. I did my usual training with Father, ate a small breakfast, then worked on my remaining homework. Father agreed to let me go, just not alone, stating he wasn't able to take me.

After 20 minutes, Drake finally comes downstairs. As I see him, I hide my excitement with my usual emotionless glare.

"Took you long enough." I state, staring at him.

"Yes, yea. Whatever. Just get in the car."

I got in the car and we were of to the zoo.

 **TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY LAZINESS.**

 _Tim's point of view_

We pull back in the driveway at about 10 o'clock that night. We had stayed at the zoo until it closed, then went to a movie and dinner. It was actually really fun. Damian had fallen asleep on the way home. No matter what kind of front he put up, he was still a 10 year old kid. I didn't have the heart to wake him, so I picked him up out of the car and carried him up to his room.

I laid him down on his bed and whispered something to him.

"Never thought I'd say this Dami. I had fun. I know you hate my guts, but no matter what, your still my baby brother. Nothing will ever change that."

 **A/N Hey guys! First story EVER! I'm so excited! I know it's a little short but I wanted to do something that had fluff in it. I am open to suggestions as to what to put in here! Give me ideas and, if I use them, I will give you credit! Thanks for reading! Like, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **Always crash the mode,**

 **Taylor**


	2. Emily

_Damian's point of view_

I was walking to yet another boring, useless day of being with a bunch of imbeciles, in the pit of Hell, or better known as school.

Father and Grayson thought it would be nice to have me be with children my own age. I completely disagree. Everyone is always coming after me because I'm the son of Bruce Wayne. Especially girls. All of the girls are always coming after me, trying to flirt with me, and trying to get my number. It's really annoying.

Yet, there is one girl who doesn't treat me like that. Her name is Emily Anderson. She's my age, black hair, bright blue eyes. She's also really nice. We became friends at the beginning of the school year. She was lost, and I was bored. I decided to help her, especially since we both had the same class.

After that, we became close friends. And I might, _MIGHT,_ have a small crush on her. Ever since I met her, I've changed. I seem to be happier, and less moody. She's always known how to make me smile, even after a fight with Father.

Emily and I met up to walk to class. Did I mention that she's mute? She always carries a notebook and pencil around, or her phone. It's the only way she can communicate. We finish school, and as we are walking out, I ask her if she wants to hang out at my place.

She looks down at her phone, and a minute later I get a text from her.

" _I would love to Dami! Let me get some stuff from my house first."_ She is the only one that's allowed to call me that nickname. Alfred comes and drops us off at Emily's house. I follow her into her room and she runs around grabbing a whole bunch of things.

"You may spend the night if you would like. It is a Friday evening. No school tomorrow." I suggest. She smiles excitedly and nods. She packs a spare backpack full of stuff she'll need and we walk out of the building.

When we reach my house, I immediately grab her hand and drag her into my room. I don't want Grayson or any of the other imbeciles seeing her until dinner.

"I'm going to tell my father that you are staying the night with us. I'll return shortly." I said, walking out of the room.

"DAMIAN, WHY IS THERE A GIRL IN THE HOUSE!" 'Lovely, Grayson and Todd have found Emily. this should be an interesting conversation.' I think to myself before walking back to help Emily.

 **A/N sup! Sorry for not updating in awhile. Life is hard on my end of it. I know this is short and let me know if you want a part 2 of this. Also, give me ideas! I am running low on ideas...**

 **Stay Traught and Feel the Aster!**

 **~Taylor**


	3. Emily Part 2

**You guys asked for a part 2 sooooo... Here ya go**!

I walk back up the stairs to see Grayson and Todd cornering the poor girl. I pushed pass them to get to the scared Emily. She looks extremely glad to see me. I grab her hand gently and pull her along to the downstairs to my Father's office. The two men are following close behind.

Once we reach his study, I knock on the door. I hear his gruff voice calling for us to come in. I open the door and Emily follows me inside.

"Ah Damian. Hello Emily, it's very nice to see you again." Father said to her. She nodded in response to his greeting. Emily had come over one other time, but none of my idiot 'brothers' had been home.

"Emily will be staying the night tonight. The imbeciles of the household have already given her a fright, so I beleive that a revenge plan is needed. We promise not to destroy the house Father." This makes Emily smile a small smile.

After this, Father excuses us from the office. We walk down the hall, heading in the direction of my room. We are careful to avoid the 3 older men of the house. We sit on my bed and start planning our revenge.

After a little while, Pennyworth comes and tells us that dinner is ready. I take Emily's hand and lead her downstairs to the dining room. When I open the door, all eyes were on us.

We ignored the looks and sat down, Emily on my right side. Pennyworth served our plates and we all started eating. I was thankful for the peace and qui-

"So Demon, who's the girl?"

I spoke to soon.

"Her name is Emily. She is a friend from school and she shall be staying the night tonight."

"She sure is quiet." Todd said, pretty much acting like she wasn't sitting right across from him.

"She is mute." I say. I noticed that she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. Luckily we were both finished with our food, so we were excused from the table.

We gathered the supplies for our revenge plan. Then we started setting up.

 **\-- TIME SKIP CAUSE IM TO LAZY TO WRITE HOW THEY SET UP--**

We have finally finished setting up and we are just sitting on my bed, waiting to hear the screams from our victims.

I got up to go get my phone of the desk. As I'm walking back to my bed, I trip over a stray shoe and fall foreward...

Right onto Emily. It takes me a moment to realize that I am kissing her. Before I can pull away, she kisses back. When we finally pull away, I ask the question I have always wanted to ask.

"Emily, will you be my girlfriend?"

She nods her head yes and smiles.

Thats when we hear the screams, and to be honest, they sound like little girls.

We go downstairs to see my three older brothers covered in paint and glitter. Emily and I both took pictures and then ran off, laughing at our victory.

Father and Pennyworth just watched from the cave, using the security cameras.

 **Here ya guys go! Sorry I haven't uploaded in awhile, I've been really busy. I will try and upload more, I promise! If you guys have a WattPad account, feel free to follow me! My account is Animelover6858. I write WAY more stories on there. Love you all!**


End file.
